Bella's Goodbye
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Oneshot. 35 years ago, Bella became a vampire. 35 years ago, Charlie Swan lost his daughter. Bella goes back to Forks to see Charlie before he dies.


**This oneshot just popped into my head oneday, and I just had to type it out. Review please!**

**P.S. I'm working on Impossible Miracle as I write this!**

--

I stood in front of his house, watching him through the window. He was still living in that old house we'd lived in 30 years ago. From what I heard, he refused to leave.

It was starting to get a bit late- I knew he'd be going to bed soon.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he clicked off the TV and made his way towards the steps, walking slowly up them so not to trip.

My dead heart began to ache as I watched my aging 76-year-old father make his way slowly up the steps, his old body aching in pain.

I missed my father very much. I had been keeping track of him and watching over him from all the places we'd lived, making sure he was safe and that he always had enough money and care.

I felt Edward place a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"It's so hard." I said to him. He nodded, squeezing my shoulder. "I know. Watching people you love die while you continue to stay young is always hard." I turned towards him, burying my face in his chest.

We stood there for several minutes, just basking in each other's presence, until Edward pushed me from him gently.

"Bella love," he said, staring down at me. "You need to go see him. He doesn't have much time left." He paused for a minute, studying my face.

"He's thinking about you. He thinks about you a lot." He said softly, running his fingers down my cheek. He nodded towards the Charlie's house, my old home.

"Go, I'll wait nearby." I nodded, and he was suddenly gone. But I knew he wasn't to far.

I wheeled around slowly to face Charlie's house again, taking in a deep breath to try and calm my self before I took off running, racing up the side of the house to my old room.

To my surprise, the window was always open, and I remembered something Edward had once told me.

"_He keeps your window always unlocked, just in case, somehow, you came back. That, and I think he suspected I used to come in through your window."_

I swallowed hard as I glanced around my old room. Everything was as I left it, my rocking chair in the corner, my bed next to the window. Everything the same from 35 years ago.

I quickly headed for the door, unable to stay in my old room any longer. Instead, I walked stealthily down the hallway, pausing at the door to my father's room.

He was sleeping. I could hear the calm sound of his breathing from here, and I could also hear the soft thump of his heart.

I pushed the door open very quietly, slipping inside and closing it behind me without a word. I walked slowly over to his bed, stopping to examine the picture frames next to his bed.

There were four. One of me, my mother and Charlie only a few months after I was born, one of just me right after I was born, one of me and my father that was taken not long after I'd moved to Forks, and one that made my breath catch in my throat.

The newspaper article about my death was framed in a gold and black frame. According to the article, Edward and I had 'died' on our private plane flight from our honeymoon. Neither of us had 'survived'. In reality, neither of us were on the plane. Alice and Emmett had driven the plane and crashed it somewhere in the Caribbean where our honeymoon was. The rest of us were deep in the forest at Forks where I was being changed.

I tore my gaze away from the article and turned to my father. He looked the same as I remembered, but obviously older looking since the last time I'd seen him.

"Oh dad…" I said, placing a hand on his arm. He mumbled something in his sleep.

"Bella…" It was so low, a normal human wouldn't have heard it. I shook his arm gently.

"Dad… wake up dad…" I shook his arm again, placing my hand on his face.

"Daddy…" My hand must have been cold, for he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Mmhmm…" he mumbled.

"Dad?" I said, and he looked at me. His eyes widened.

"Bella?!" I nodded, smiling at him. If I could cry, I would be sobbing right now.

Tears began to leak down his face as he reached up to take my face in his.

"Bella…" he said again. I placed my hand over his on my face. "I'm here dad. Everything's ok." His eyes never left my face.

"But how? I thought you died in a plane accident years ago…" I shook my head.

"I didn't die dad. It was all staged. Edward is alive too, and so is his family." Charlie's eyes roamed over my face again.

"So young…" he whispered. I nodded, "I know dad. I'm still 18. I haven't aged a day past that." I took his other hand in mine.

"Dad, I have something to tell you. Ok? It's gonna be a little hard to believe." he nodded slowly, so I continued.

"Dad, Edward and I, and all the Cullens too… we're vampires." He looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Edward was a vampire when I met him. He fell in love with me, and I fell in love with him. But I was human, and would continue to age, while he would never age." I paused to control my emotions.

"I convinced Edward to change me into a vampire, and that' why we had to stage my death. It would cause problems if I suddenly stopped aging." I waited for him to say something, watching his reaction.

He continued to stare at my face, not saying a word, so I continued.

"I can't stay for too long dad. But I just want you to know, I'll be watching over you. I've been watching over you for 35 years. The Cullens have been helping me. We've been making sure nothing happens to you." The tears continued to trail down Charlie's face as he caressed my face with his thumb.

"Would you like to see Edward?" I offered, and he nodded. "For a minute." He whispered. I nodded and turned towards Charlie's window. "Edward, please come here." I said, and he was suddenly standing next to me, his arm around my waist.

"I'm here Bella." He said. I saw Charlie's eyes widen at the sight of Edward.

"Hello Charlie." Edward greeted, smiling softly at him. To my surprise, Charlie grinned back.

"It's good to see you Edward." He said, and raised a shaking arm to Edward. Edward took it and shook his hand.

"You take good care of my girl you hear?" Charlie said, shaking a finger at Edward as if he were a child. Edward laughed and nodded. "I promise." He said, pulling me to him. I kissed his cheek and turned to my father.

"How are you feeling dad?" He shifted a little.

"I'm all right Bells, I'm just so glad you're alive." I felt Edward leave, and I could tell he knew this was a father/daughter moment.

I knelt down next to Charlie's bed, and he took my cold hands into his wrinkled ones.

"You have no idea h-how happy I am to know you're alive Bell." He said, he squeezed my hands. "I can die in peace now, knowing that you're out there somewhere, alive and well." I began to cry without tears.

"Oh dad…" I managed to choke out. He tugged me forward, and I threw my arms around him, being careful not to squish him.

"I love you dad." I said, and I heard him choke a sob.

"I love you too Bells, and I always will."

"I promise I'll look after you dad. You'll always have money or food or whatever you need. Just know that ok?" He nodded against my shoulder, and a small smiled tugged my lips.

"Oh, and one more thing dad." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah Bells?" he replied, a small smiled on his face. I smiled at him.

"It might be better if you don't tell anyone about me."

--

**Well, that's Bella saying goodbye to her dad. Obviously he is going to die very soon after that.**

**Review please! And thanks to all you Impossible Miracle fans for the 101 alerts!**

**_Anime Wildfire_**


End file.
